Can I watch?
by Blue Ice Tales
Summary: Another day at school for all the Ponyville foals, when Peachy Pie is accidentally tripped by Dinky Doo and is severely hurt in a game of tag. While Cheerilee brings her to the hostipal, she entrust Blue Ice to watch over everypony while she is gone. Which comes with bathroom keys. But when a hyper friend needs to go... things get a little wet. Part 1 revision: ?/? Part 2: ?/?


"Blue Ice! Blue Ice!" Called out a chocolate brown colt with a tricolor mane and tail of dark orange and tan, wearing a multicolored propeller cap. He was calling to his blue colt friend with a pure snow white mane and tail, wearing a custom lapis lazuli dyed cloak made at the Carousel Boutique, that he got for his 5th birthday. Being a unicorn, the little foal has always wanted to be like Star Swirl and Merlin. Two wizards from different points in time. The other foal looking for his friend Blue Ice, who was an earth pony, never fully understood his dream of wanting to become a great wizard... but that didn't stop him from supporting him. The earth pony kept frantically looking all around the school house playground... he finally found his friend half asleep laying under the closest tree to the school. It was shady and quiet, a perfect spot for napping. "Aahhh... Blue! Then brown colt called out again, making the unicorn's ears perk up.

Blue looked up groggy and a little bit annoyed for being waken up from his nap. "Hey Button Mash, what's up?"

"You! Key! Now!" Button Mashed shot at him.

"Wait... what?" Blue Ice responded puzzled.

"The bathroom key! You know the one Miss Cheerilee gave you for safe keeping until she got back from bringing Peachy Pie to Ponyville Hospital... I need to take a wicked piss bro." Button Mash retorted.

Blue stared blankly at Button for sec before he smiled and started giggling. "Calm down Butty." Said Blue making Button blush. About year ago, Blue and Button were having a sleepover and Button Mash was subconsciously rubbing his butt up against Blue's in his sleep. They like to share the bed to avoid who gets the floor. Blue offers Button the bed every time, but Button wouldn't take yes for an answer. The butt rubbing didn't bother Blue, even though it kept him up at first… his warmth eventually takes over and he is able to fall asleep.

"Sorry, but please bro! I'm going to burst!" … Not such a bad idea thought Blue.

Blue Ice shook the idea out of his head and began to get up and stretch. "Aahhh… ok, lets go."

"Thanks!" Button replied already halfway to the door.

Blue giggled some more. "Button you crazy gamer... wait up Mash." Blue said trying to catch up with Button.

On the way to bathroom, Blue Ice took his time to admire his surroundings and to tease his friend a little. Everypony who wasn't absent from the pony pox outbreak, was outside trotting around, playing on the playground, and having secret club meetings. Except for Dinky Doo. She was sitting at a picnic table all sad like... she looked like she was crying earlier. Probably because she felt horrible for tripping Peachy Pie in a game of tag. She landed wrong on her front right hoof, which ended up twisted. Peachy Pie was crying louder than Sweetie Belle after Applebloom's cousin Babs Seed stole their club house. Poor girls... the both of them. Peachy Pie for the pain and discomfort she will face for a month and for Dinky Doo, who will have to live with the pain of hurting her friend. Blue Ice wanted to talk to her and tell her that it wasn't her fault, things happen and that Dinky would understand it was a accident. But he couldn't get the butterflies out of his stomach. _"She probably needs some to be alone anyway." _Blue wanted to believe that, but he knew that the opposite was true.

Blue finally reached the door after taking his time, there was a anxious Button Mash jumping up and down on his hind legs holding his crotch.

"Hurry up! Just put it in already!" The anxious Button Mash Demanded.

"Rough or gentle?" Blue broke out laughing, happy for thinking of that one. Normally Button Mash would have passed out laughing too, but it was not a good time for jokes.

"Please just open the door..." Button pleaded.

"Ok, sorry. I was trying have some fun with you." Blue said as he unlocked the door. Button didn't reply, he zoomed in as soon as the tumblers clicked. Blue waited for outside the door for Button to finish. He only waited four seconds before he heard Button curse at the top of his lungs.

"Bucking molestia!"

Blue quickly ran in to see what the fuss was about after his shock went away. "Button! What's wrong!? Are you okay!?" Blue blurted out at twenty five miles a hour.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that there is no dividers between the pee holes. I thought they fixed them after Snips and Snails bomb in the hole prank.

"Oh... no need to freak out like that dude." Blue Ice said.

"Sorry bro, I'm just self conscious about other colts seeing my... you know." Button Mash said sheepishly.

"Well... um... I'll be your cock block." Blue offered.

"Ok, thanks... look the other way though. Button said.

Blue Ice approach the side of hole and made sure to be facing the sinks... that had mirrors. Blue wasn't looking at mirrors, he was contrasting on a pee stain on the wall that was formed by a lazy Rumble who couldn't wait for the other colts to finish using the pee holes. Button Mash brought his front hooves up to lean on the wall. He adjusted his member while subconsciously rubbing it in the process. He quickly realized what he was doing and stopped rubbing his stiffening foalhood... Blue didn't notice as he was still focusing on the pee stain on the wall.

Button started to relieve himself. The gentle stream of warm liquid doused the soil in the hole patting it down leaving darker dirt and relaxing twinkle sound.

"Aahhh... " Button moaned in delight.

Blue felt a sudden twitch that surged through his body. Was it from the moans and twinkle sounds coming from Button Mash, he wondered. He didn't know why, but he felt tingly... like something really warm was making him... stiff but unwound at the same time. Another sudden twitch caused him to look over his shoulder. Blue saw a quick glance of Button's pee cascading from his dark brown foalhood. He quickly snapped back and shook his head. _"Why did I do that?" _Blue Ice thought. After thinking about it for like five more seconds, Blue Ice decided to ask Button Mash a awkward question... "Can I watch?"

Button jerked his head up making his flow stop abruptly from the sudden accusation.

"What was that?" Asked Button Mash to double check he heard him right.

"I said can I watch." Blue said now facing the wall towards Button.

"You mean stare at my penis as I pee?" Button notioned sheepishly.

"Yes." Blue answered softly.

Blue Ice waited patiently as Button Mash thought for over a minute about how he felt about what his friend wanted to do... "Umm... ok... I guess."

Button shifted his plump little body to the left to give Blue Ice space to tuck close to him and also switching his right hoof for his left hoof to give his friend a better view of his stiffening member.

"Ready?" Button asked.

Blue nodded up and down to say yes. With that, Button let it out again to finish his business. Blue Ice watched closely feeling even more tingly than before.

"You enjoying this?" Button asked.

"Yeah." Blue replied.

The more he watched Button Mash urinate, the more he wanted to experiment. So he reached his hoof under where Button's stream was. His hoof became damp and darker blue as the musk of the pee filled his nostrils giving him another idea.

"Aahhh... ok?" Button said glancing awkwardly at his friend putting his hoof under his piss.

Blue then went on to his next experiment... he wanted to taste Button's pee. He began to lower his head, but Button quickly shut his flow with his left hoof and pulled Blue's head up with his now free right hoof.

"What are doing? I almost peed on your head." Button said drastically.

"I wanted to drink it." Blue said with little hesitation.

Button Mash was too confused about how he felt about this in the first place to say no to his friend. So he let it go for now... literary. Button once again, let his stream flow again. Blue began to lower his head to his prize reaching his golden moment.

*Slurp, slush, slurp, slurp, slush, slush*

Blue greedily lapped up what ever Button had left to offer. It was so sweet, but salty at the same time.

Button's flow eventually turned into a twinkle as it simmered down. Leaving behind droplets and a displeased moan from Blue Ice.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." Blue Ice said panicky.

"It's ok... thank you for the unlocking the door. If it means anything, I did enjoy what we did myself on the inside and we should do this again or something similar." Button Mash said in a new found cool tone.

"Really?" Blue Ice said surprised. "That's awesome! We should definitely do this again."

"We could even get pee stain to join in." Button Mash said chuckling.

"Oh you mean Rumble?" Blue said chuckling as well.

"Yup." Button Mash answered with a smile. "We should a make a new group to our club, it would be like a club with in a club."

"Good idea and I have a name, but we should just make the new group a name change to our current club, since it doesn't even have a official name yet." Blue Ice retorted.

"Ok, that makes sense... what's the new name?" Button Mash asked.

"How do you like the... 'Pee Play Colts'!?" Blue Ice cheered.

"I love it!" Button said, giving Blue a big hug.

The two colts walked back out the door locking it behind them with smiles and sunny day ahead of them.

[hr]

The extended recess ended when Cheerilee returned 8 minutes later saying that Peachy Pie is ok and will be back in class tomorrow. But Dinky Doo still felt bad for the whole indecent. Blue Ice couldn't help sitting there while somepony was sad.

"Hhmmm... I think I know how to cheer her up... hey Dinky, want to join a club?"


End file.
